Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash the Third!
The seventeenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the fifty-first episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. The show begins with a special musical event before giving way to Bellsprout's interviews. Bellsprout struggles with his first interview, has a second interview with an elusive camper, a third ends with disastrous consequences for everyone involved. Meanwhile, another Pokemon is deceived, but for reasons that remain unclear. Plot Fans cheer for the latest episode of Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash, but are confused when a large platform occurs on the stage. The lights turn on, revealing Bellsprout, Lileep, Cacturne, Dragonite, Piloswine, and Rhydon, who begin to rap the "Aftermath Rap," to the tune of the "DK Rap." They each introduce themselves, with Rhydon taking the intro to pump up the crowd. Bellsprout introduces himself as the braver, stronger, slightly bipolar host, Lileep introduces herself as Bellsprout's immobile but supportive co-host and girlfriend, Cacturne as being distant, dark, and trying to earn Gardevoir's forgiveness, Dragonite as the friendly but strong gentle giant, and Piloswine as the super-hungry but friendly final member of this crew. Cacturne begins rapping off the names of all the other campers, but Trapinch pops in when she hears her name, interrupting the beat and frustrating Bellsprout. Dragonite is forced to carry Trapinch out for this, but she bites him and runs back onstage, believing she is supposed to be interviewed. A resigned Bellsprout lets her give her interview, but first checks in with Houndoom and Kabutops, who are searching for the recently exploded Electrode. Houndoom and Kabutops search the snowy Mt. Silver, but Houndoom is extremely angry and threatens Bellsprout to bring them back when the prospects of finding Electrode seem unlikely. Bellsprout cheerfully says no and makes Kabutops squirt him with water before switching the TV off. Cacturne leaves abruptly, with Bellsprout fruitlessly trying to get him to stay; even Dragonite admits that it's not a good idea to go after him. Bellsprout and Lileep decide to question Trapinch instead. When they begin questioning her, Trapinch has no regrets about sacrificing herself to save Diglett. She even goes so far as to say it was the right thing to do for all the trouble she caused him. Primeape finds this a dumb reason, causing Lileep to glare at her, as Lileep had done the same thing for reading Trapinch's diary earlier in the season. She's not upset to be the first new contestant eliminated because she wasn't actually voted off. Lileep questions if Trapinch is okay that Diglett may not still be into her, but she says it's okay because she loves him and is still willing to make sacrifices for him, prompting cheers from the audience and a warm look between Bellsprout and Lileep. Cacturne, outside the studio, hears Lileep's quote about making sacrifices for the ones you love and quietly reflects that Trapinch might be smarter than she looks. He finds Electrode and brings him onto the stage for his turn. Meanwhile, Bellsprout struggles and fails to find any way to make Trapinch miserable. Lopunny, trying to escalate the drama, reminds Trapinch that Clefable and Lileep read her diary; Trapinch goes after Clefable immediately as Clefable tries and fails to get Bellsprout to control her. Bellsprout threatens Clefable with a contract saying she can never insult him again; Clefable just reminds Trapinch of Lileep, and the Ground-type leaps onto Lileep while Bellsprout tries pulling her off. Meanwhile, Houndoom and Kabutops struggle to find Electrode, but when Houndoom says that Scizor could probably find him faster, Kabutops is motivated to work even harder. After Trapinch gets sedated, Bellsprout introduces the next contestant...which is, apparently, both Electrode AND Cacturne. Suddenly, Houndoom's face appears on the TV screen, having heard that Electrode is there in the studio, so Bellsprout quickly turns the TV off and begins talking to Cacturne. Bellsprout asks about Cacturne's breakup and plans for what to do next but gets nothing out of Cacturne except annoyance. With this, Bellsprout decides to move on to Electrode, who has been forgotten by most fans as well as many campers including Mawile and Venonat. Electrode is quickly enlisted in a game of "Question or Hammer" and must answer Bellsprout's questions truthfully or be pounded by a large hammer. The first question is whether Electrode hates everyone; he initially denies it before finally admitting to it. Electrode is also forced to admit that he doesn't actually want to date any of the other girls, he would just like to see them dress in hot outfits. When Electrode begins talking about seeing Gardevoir in the bikini, Cacturne steals the controls from Bellsprout and begins pounding him repeatedly. Lileep gets worried as Cacturne seems to not be stopping, but Cacturne insists he did stop, and Bellsprout realizes the button is broken. Electrode demands that they stop, and Lileep timidly says they can't. Electrode suddenly begins glowing...and the room is engulfed in white light and explodes just as Pidgeot flies in for her interview. Houndoom growls, angry that he and Kabutops were lied to, taken on a pointless search, and abandoned on a mountaintop. Suddenly, he falls into a deep hole that appears to be a trap. Someone appears at the top of the hole, but it isn't Kabutops, though Houndoom can't identify who. The mysterious Pokemon reports that he's captured Houndoom and tells Kabutops he can return to Bellsprout's studio. Cast Hosts * Bellsprout * Lileep Interviews * Cacturne* * Electrode * Pidgeot** * Trapinch * * - Re-interviewed * ** - Supposed to be interviewed but was not actually interviewed Guests * Clefable * Dragonite * Lapras * Lopunny * Mawile * Piloswine * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Venonat Searching for Hitmonlee * Houndoom * Kabutops Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes